eternal darkness
by xfadedXsakurax
Summary: hi i'm devil's death angel and this is Eternal darkness this is the same story that Darkfarie posted i'm just continueing it. sakura a princess of the damned looking for her long lost love...... CHAPTER 5 is Up. come on ppl rr
1. Default Chapter

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
Chapter one  
  
Remember  
  
I would like to thank everybody that has taken the time to read this story. I will have the second chapter up hopefully tomarrow or Sunday. Thanks for reading. Devil's death angel  
  
  
  
Disclaimer we do not own CCS  
  
The cool breeze hit her face, a brisk walk in the park is what she needed  
  
But little did she know that this day would be the last to see the sun and the first to taste human blood.  
  
"My lady I have brought you fresh blood.?" her nose flared as she smelled the blood, quickly taking the bowl from the fowl creature, she drank. She arose from the bed walking forward to her mirror, her long black sleeping gown draped around her petite form. She gazed at her reflection, her once tan face was now pale, her once green eyes glazed into crimson, she had been down here for 5 years and the only thing that hasn't changed was her waist length amber brown hair.  
  
She had become royalty in a matter of hours when she was bit, the king what she know called father had adopted her the moment he saw her limp form hanging from one of his men.  
  
"Creature, fetch me a dress." It has been so long since she has seen sunlight. To be engulfed in its comforting warmth. So long since she's seen her family. Everyone one thought she was content and kind of happy, but she didn't show that she was mourning to see her family. She was secretly dying on the inside and no one knew.  
  
No one was going to save her. Everybody's left her, her love had moved away her father and brother thought her to be dead. How she wanted to go see them. But she knew that was not a very good idea. For the smell of human blood would set off all her senses and she didn't want to think of the consequences.   
  
"My lady I have your dress." said the short troll looking creature. "Thank you Creature, set it on my bed." Creature walked over to the bed and layed out the dress and walked up to the young girl. "you can go know Creature." and with that the little stubby figure left and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway. She walked towards the bed. She stared at the dress. It was a strapless dress. The top was a crimson red that went a little past her navel into a V and the bottom was a black silk materiel that cascaded down to her feet. as she changed she couldn't help but think of that fateful night that she became one of the damned, when she became a child of the night. It has been so long since that nightmare happened. She often wished for this to be a nightmare and that she would wake up to see her father, her real father's smiling face and to hear her older brother calling her a kaiju.   
  
But know she really is a kaiju. A monster that takes innocent lives to keep herself alive. She hated to do it but when the king would run out of blood she'd have to go hunting, and the time of no blood was coming soon she could smell it. Soon she would have to go hunting again. She walked down stairs to the library and sat down. She looked around. She always came here to think. Especially about the boy with amber eyes and chestnut brown hair. She stayed there for about an hour before her father walked in. they didn't talk much. He would come see her every now and then. To see if she needed or wanted anything. Of course each time he asked she wanted to say to go to   
  
Hong Kong to look for her love to see how he is doing. But she knew he would forbid her from going. She knew it was out of the question. She longed to see his amber eyes, to hear his soothing words, to be held in his arms. She needed to find him to see him. She would find some way some how. Even if it means defying her father's orders. 


	2. syaoran

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
chapter 2  
  
syaoran  
  
I have to get away. This hell I call home is nothing but a mistake. Running running running I have to get away I can't take it  
  
anymore. Running through the woods as I came to a lake. The milky rays of the moon made the water sparkle like a thousand diamonds.   
  
As I stared into the water I saw my horrid reflection. My chestnut brown hair fell into my crimson red eyes. I stared at my reflection, then  
  
it slowly melted away and I saw a girl with crimson red eyes and long auburn hair. Her eyes held pain and hatred. Her face the  
  
color of the milky rays of the moon. I jumped across the lake and raced into a cave. "Where have you been!!!!"yelled a girl with raven  
  
black hair and crimson red eyes.  
  
"SHove off Meilin." I said walking into my room. "Phenix!!" I called. Out from the shadows came a red and black wolf. His emerald green  
  
eyes reminded me of a girl I once knew. The one I love and I have been searching for her for 5 years but I have yet to find her.  
  
The image of the girl with auburn hair and crimson eyes flashed through my mind. I sat on the floor and Phenix came up and laid   
  
down with me too. As I let sleep over come me.  
  
~~~~~DREAM~~~~~~~  
  
"Little wolf, where are you come back to me......"  
  
I looked around. All I saw was darkness. "Who are you??" I asked.   
  
"My dear little wolf you know well of who I am...." said the voice.  
  
Then there was a bright light. Curled up on the floor was a girl.  
  
I walked up to her. "Are you ok??"I asked. She looked at me and I nearly fainted.  
  
"SAkura???"I asked. She just stared at me and slowly her eyes started to turn red.   
  
"My dear little wolf you have come back. Years I have been waiting and now you have finally come."  
  
she said. She smiled and I saw the fangs of a vampire. "You are not Sakura."I said backing away.  
  
"Little wolf its me I have been transformed I am now a child of the night." she said walking closer to me.  
  
I couldn't move, my feet were glued to the ground or at least what I thought this was. She rapped her  
  
arms around me and whispered in my ear.... "SO long my little wolf...." and she pushed me. I felt myself  
  
falling into the dark oasis.  
  
~~~~END DREAM~~~~~~~  
  
I awaopke with a start. 'That dream, it felt so real. Was that really Sakura and if so why did she push me...' I thought as I stood up.  
  
I walked back to the mouth of the cave and Phenix followed. "Meilin bring everyone here theres going to be a meeting."I said. She nodded  
  
and walked away. In about 5 minutes everyone was here. I turned around and looked at everyone. "Listen up. We are going to Japan.  
  
THe king has so much blood there and I'm sure he'll hand some over when he finds out that we have taken his daughter." I said.  
  
"But Syaoran the king doesn't have a duaghter."said Tomoyo. "Oh yes he does. And as soon as we capture her we can get all the blood to   
  
last us most of our lives."I said. They all nodded. "Then what are we waiting for lets go."I said ad I ran outside Phenix by my side.  
  
'It should take us no more than 1 to 2 days to get there.' I thought as the image of Sakura came though my mind once more. 


	3. the meeting

ETERNAL DAKRNESS  
  
chapter 3   
  
the meeting  
  
i would like to thank Firex Angel and Rubymoon 17. I started writing this story because i felt that it needed to continue i have   
  
tried to contact Darkfarie but she has yet to reply. i hope your not mad Darkfarie!!!!!!! now on with the chap.  
  
I was bored and hungry. There was barely anymore blood left. I needed to eat. I decided to go hunting although I really didn't  
  
want to. I walked to my room and pulled out a red plaid skirt, a black fishnet shirt and a pair of combat boots. I brushed out my hair   
  
and ran to my window. I jumped onto the ledge and jumped out. I landed on the ground like a cat jumping off the roof. I looked up  
  
at the 5 story castle. That was no problem to climb nor to climb up.  
  
I started walking to the garage. I opened the door and walked in and climbed on my motorcycle. I revived the engine and sped  
  
out of the garage. I sped down the freeway and to the lively town. The bright lights hurt my eyes for all I am used to is the sanctuary   
  
of the darkness. I got to the club I was looking for. I parked in the parking lot and turned off my bike. I walked to the front of the line.  
  
THe bouncer nodded and let me despite the protests the crowd was giving. I walked up to the bar. This was a vampire bar, any   
  
human to set foot here won't come out alive if you know what I mean.   
  
"Hey babe I haven't seen you around." said the bar tender. "Shut up and give me the crimson scotch."I said looking him straight in the  
  
eye. I swear I saw his torchered soul smiling evilly at me. He surved me my drink and I drank it in one gulp. I got up and walked on the   
  
dance floor. I was dancing to the beat of Good Charlottes Young and the Hopeless. I felt someones eyes on me. I was expecting to see  
  
the bar tender looking at me but instead it was another guy. He had chestnut brown hair and crimson eyes with amber specks. I kept  
  
dancing. About an hour later I decided to go before father sends his men to look for me. I walked outside and and climbed on  
  
my bike. I revived the engine and sped off towards the castle.  
  
I parked my bike closed the garage door and startedd to climb up the walls. I crawled into the window and pulled on my sleeping gown for   
  
it would be dawn soon...........  
  
SYAORAN  
  
We had decided to go to a club because Meilin wouldn't shut the hell up. We were all sitting in a booth when I saw the most beautiful  
  
girl walk in and go to the bar. She turned around and walked to the dance floor. She had auburn hair but that was all I could see. Thats   
  
when she started dancing to the song sang by a punk group is what I figured from watching the music video.  
  
I guess she sensed me staring at her because she turned and looked my way. I gasped. She was the girl from my dream. She looked  
  
even more stunning up close. Her long silky auburn hair danced wildly as she twisted and turned.  
  
Her crimson red eys with specks of emerald green looked very sad. Like in my dreams. Around her neck she wore a silver neckless  
  
of a cherryblossom and a wolf. It looked awfully familiar. I have to find out where she lived. I barely even blinked my eyes and she was no   
  
where to be seen. I sighed a long defeated sigh. I had lost her. Meilin had just come back from dancing. "Its time to go Meilin. We will  
  
come back sometime soon, it is almost dawn and we must find shelter."I said getting up nd walking out of the club with everyone behind me.  
  
I climbed onto my bike and revived the engine, the whole time that girl was on my mind.  
  
A/N how did you like this chapter. Its short I know but i am going to be busy this weekened and I wanted to update.   
  
I might get another chapter up by Sunday but in return I want at least 4 reviews on this chapter. thanks much  
  
to the people who have reviewed. until next time.   
  
devil's death angel 


	4. the kidnapping pt 1

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
chapter 4   
  
the kidnapping pt1  
  
I woke up the next night and I felt very faint. "I guess I didn't get enough to eat....."I thought as Icrawled out of bed.   
  
I walked to the closet. I realy didn't want to go hunting. I opened the door and pulled out a black leather body suit, a black trench coat and   
  
my combat boots. (think of what the girl from underworld is wearing in the picture.that is a great movie)  
  
I qiuckly got dressed. I changed my hair a different color so now one would recognize me. I grabbed a gun just incase  
  
and ran to the window. I jumped through headfirst and fliped till I hit the floor. I started walking to the park. WHat I didn't know was that   
  
someone was watching me the whole time.  
  
I saw as the girl jumped through the window. "Shes good...' Ithought. "but not good enough to full me.' See I have this wonderful  
  
gift that I recieved when I was bitten. I can read people's mind but she seems to be resisting my mind reading. "Lets follow her." I said  
  
standing up. "Soon we will have all the blood we need."I said. I jumped into the trees and jumped swiftly and quietly from limb to limb.  
  
She didn't seem to sense my presence. This is all to easy. I jumped behind her and put my hand over her mouth. A few second later  
  
she was lying limp in my arms. I picked her up and carried her back to her castle.  
  
I walked into the darkness and revived the enginge of my motorcylce. I then sped out of there. With about 10 more motorcycles behind me.   
  
I sent Madison and Eriol to leave a note for the ransome. We were almost home. I pressed the button on the remote and the gates swung open.  
  
We pulled in. The six story mansion stood like a mourning soldier. I carried her to the thirdfloor and put her in one of the many rooms.  
  
I layed her on the bed and walked outside. I put a locking spell on the whole room. I then walked downstairs and joined everybody else  
  
in the livingroom.  
  
*******SAKURA"S KINGDOM*********  
  
"My leage I hate to inform you of this but Sakura has been kidnapped and is being held for ransome."said Creature. "WHAT!!!!!!"  
  
echoed throught out the castle. "I want every single inch of this castle searched. No one rests till she is found!!!"the king hollared.  
  
Creature qiuckl.y handed him the note and ran to pass on the message to the guards. All the guards ran out of the castle or ran to the  
  
upper levels of the castle to search for the missing princess.  
  
*******SYAORAN"S MANSION*********  
  
"Hey Syaoran its been two hours maybe you should go check on her."said Eriol. "Madison and Meilin go check on the girl."I said. They  
  
nodded and walked out of the room.   
  
GIRLS POV  
  
We walked up the stairs and to the third floor. I went to open the door but it wouldn't budge. "Meilin the doors locked."I said.  
  
"Hold on."Meilin said waving her hand. There was a click and the door swung open. We walked in to find an auburn haired girl sleeping in   
  
the bed. "Hey Madison didn't she have black hair???'I asked really confused. "Yah she did. But this girl doesn't."said MAdison" we better tell   
  
Syaoran." We ran down the stairs s fat as we could. "SYAORAN!!!!!!"we yelled when we reached the living room.  
  
END POV  
  
"WIll you guys shut up."said a guy with jet black hair with crimson eyes with silver specks. "Dawn you better shut up or you don't get none  
  
tonight and you will sleep in the basement."said Meilin. Dawn automatically shut his mouth. "OOOHHHH Dawn shes got you in check."  
  
said Eriol. With a huge grin that went from ear to ear. "Eriol you better shut up or else you'll be accompanying Dawn over there."  
  
said Madison. "WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP!!!!!"yelled Syaoran. "Now what were you guys screaming about." Didn't the girl you   
  
captured have black hair????"Madison and I said at the same time. "Yea so."I said not getting what they were trying to say. "Well the  
  
girl thats lying in the bed has auburn hair."Meilin finished. I nearly fainted. "What did you say."I asked. "THe girl, she has auburn hair."  
  
I didn't even let her finish her sentence.   
  
I was already running up the stairs. I waved my hand and threw open the door. And sure enough lying there on the bed was an   
  
auburn haired girl. I closed the door and locked it. I walked toward the girl laying ont he bed. I walked towards the bed and sat down.  
  
"YOu are not the girl I captured...."I trailed off. Her mind was so confused I collapsed on the bed. My hands covered my ears. It can't  
  
be.......  
  
SAKURA"S MIND  
  
"SAkukra I need to talk to you."said a younger syaoran. "Whats up Syaoran."said a girl with short auburn hair and emerald green eyes.   
  
  
  
I stood up using a tree for support. This can't be....Sakura??? I stood there watching. I could see them but they can't see me.  
  
Young Syaoran pulled Sakura to him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "sakura always remember this, I will always love  
  
you." he said into her hair. Sakura looked up at him her eyes bursting with happiness. "Syaoran??what are you talking ........."  
  
"I'm sorry my cherryblossom, but I mst go back to Hong Kong. My father is dying and they don't know how much longer he has to live."  
  
he said looking at the floor. Then Syaoran let go of Sakura he kissed her and ran away. Leaving a heartbroken Sakura crying on the floor.  
  
Everything then started to melt away. There was another scene. Ir was late at night in a little two story yellow house. Sakura was crying on   
  
her bed. She then sat up and wiped away the tears. She stood up and walked to her window. "JUMP."she called. Little wings appared on  
  
her slippers aas she jumped out of her window.  
  
'I have to follow her.' I tought as I umped out the window aswell. I followed her as she walked down the street to the park. She sat on the  
  
swing where we both sat when I asked her out. She started crying again and as the crystal tears fell from her face they formed charryblossoms  
  
and shatter into a million peices when they hit the floor. "Don;t cry mistress don't cry it will all be over soon."said a dark scratchy voice.  
  
Sakura jumped off the swing and stared at the cloaked figure.  
  
She ran down the street and into an alley way where she tirpped on a crack in the sidewalk. She tried to get up but the pain surged through   
  
her whole body. She tried to get up but the weird crearure jumped on her back. He stood up and grabbed the unconciounce Sakura  
  
and pinned her against the wall. 


	5. the kidnapping pt2

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
chapter 5  
  
the kidnapping pt 2  
  
come on pppl show a little enthusiasm. do that many ppl not like my story. mayb i should discontinue this story   
  
if no one likes it. well anyway hers chapter one  
  
He brought his knife like fangs into her neck sucking out her life's essense. When he drank his fill he slit his wrist and put it  
  
to her mouth. The warm crimson liqiud ran down the half dead girl's throat.He pulled his wrist away and let her lifeless body fall to the  
  
floor. She started convulsing. Her back arched as her mind felt it was being torn into two. The pain was unbarable.After 30 minutes of   
  
pain she opened her watery eyes. Blood red tears rolled down her face as she slowly sat up. She was so hungry but not for rice or   
  
noddles but for blood..........  
  
I shot up and looked at the girl I hoped she really was Sakura. Her eyes were wide open. She stared at me as if I were a murderer.  
  
I stood up and looked straight into her eyes. "Who are you??Where am I?"she asked. "I am the one they call wolf and you are at my mansion."  
  
I said. "Now the question is not who am I but who you are?"I said. She looked down tot he floor. Not wanting to look into my piercing  
  
eyes. "I am the dark cherryblossom of the vampire clan of Japan."she said. "Your name is Sakura?"I asked. She looked me in my eyes and  
  
did not need word to tell me she was. My eyes filled with an unseen hope. "No need to be afraid."I said,"as soon as your father gives  
  
me what I want I will send you back."I said .  
  
I walked to the closet. "There are clean clothes in here." I said. "You can also take a shower if you wish. I trust that you will not try to  
  
escape and even if you did you can't get out. I put a locking charm on all the windows and doors that lead outside."I walked back toward the  
  
door. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway. I walked all the way downstairs and into the living room. I did not notice that'  
  
I was blushing. I walked into the kitchen and walked to the refridgerator. I opened the door and pulled out a bottle of blood. I drank until I  
  
felt sick. I sensed somebody coming and I could tell it was the girl I hoped was Sakura.   
  
She came downstairs and I gazed at her in awe. she was wearing a white muscle shirt and a pair of black baggy pants with a pair of  
  
VANS. The black complemented her ivory colored skin. She walked into the kitchen and everyone stopped talking. I finally figured it  
  
out. This wasn't Sakura. She must have been the one to create Sakura and she only has her memories. The hope that was visible in my  
  
eyes washed away as I thought about my cherryblossom who she deminished. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'm  
  
hungry."she said. I guess she hadn't realized that all eyes were on her. "You disturbed my hunting and I haven't eaten for about 2 days."  
  
"What do you mean??"I asked confused. "The king has much blood why would you lie."I said anger visible in my crimson eyes. "You  
  
may I say are sadly mistaken."she said. "If you kidnapped me for blood then you just wasted your time. Because all the blood we had has  
  
gone and there is no more and there won't be for at least 1 year."she said. I gazed into her eyes. Crimson with specks of emerald green  
  
my favorite color. I also noticed that fear was not evident in her eyes. "So what you're saying is that there is no more blood, none what  
  
so ever."I said to her. "SO then I guess this will be your new home till then." Then I walked over to the table and sat down.  
  
She looked at me with no emotion. "I guess it is. Its better than the dump I lived in. But under one condition will I not try to escape."  
  
ahe said. "You have to trust me and cannot run my life or give me orders." I looked at her then I looked at Meilin. SHe nodded and I looked  
  
back at the girl. "Fine."I stood up and pulled out an empty chair that was next to me. SHe sat down then I sat down.   
  
"SO what do we call you??'asked Meilin. "Call me what ever you like."was all she said. "Ok then i guess I'll call you....... Sakura. Seeing  
  
as how you look like an old friend." I was watching "SAKURA" the whole time and I think I was the only one who saw her eyes widen.  
  
"Sakura this is Madison and her boyfriend Eriol, THis is my boyfriend Dawn, Over there is Rika and her twin Mika. Then next to them are  
  
their boyfriends Shawn and Daniel." Meilin finished. "And he is my cousin Wolf." she said pointing to me. I nodded. "Everyone we should get  
  
to bed it will be dawn soon." I said. I stood up and opened the refridgerator and pulled out another bottle of blood. I threw it to "Sakura" and   
  
walked upstairs.  
  
*****SAKURA POV******  
  
I wanted to folow him so bad. I wanted to ask him about the girl he once knew named Sakura. I still felt dizzy and I coulldn't  
  
remember anything before I was brought here.   
  
He seems familiar but I can't remember from where. I can't remeber anything at all. I only remeber Creature and my father.  
  
Why??? Why can't I remeber anything? Maybe I should talk to Wolf. I walked up the stairs and into my room. I opened the closet and looked  
  
around. There was nothing there. I could swear I felt cold air from in here. I closed the door and walked out of my room. I didn't know where  
  
I was going it was as if I knew where his room was by instinct. I got to his door. I knocked on the door and waited yet noone answered.  
  
I walked into his room. I inhaled his cent it filled all my senses. I walked up to the bed but none was there. 'Hes probably somewhere else.  
  
I guess I'll wait for him till he gets back.' I laid down on the bed. 'Why can't I remember anything of my past.......' I thought as I drifted off  
  
to sleep.  
  
********NEXT NIGHT********  
  
I awoke with a start. I had the most weirdest dream. It was off a girl with emerald green eyes and a boy with chestnut colored hair   
  
and amber brown eyes. I looked around and noticed someone was sleeping next to me. I sat up and looked to my right. Laying there   
  
was Wolf. I really didn't want to wake him....but this was important. I was about to tap him when he grabbed my wrist. I looked at him  
  
and noticed that his eyes were open. ""Good morning or night or what ever."I said looking at him. "Why do you want to remember your  
  
past?"he asked me. I stared at him dumbfounded. "How do I know, well its really easy you see I can read minds."he said looking into  
  
my eyes.  
  
"The reason you lost your memories I think is because off the drug I used to knock you out. Of course its only temperary you will  
  
regain your memories in a few days. Maybe even weeks."He said as if it was no big deal. I didn't want him reading my mind. Maybe if  
  
I wanted to I could block his mind reading. I got out of the bed and walked towards the door. I turned to look at him and smirked.  
  
"I'll see you down stairs...... Wolf." then I turned back around and walked to the stairs.   
  
An image of Sakura flashed through my mind. "My Little Wolf help me. I'm lost....... Little Wolf come find me just open your eyes and  
  
realize that I'm right infront of you........" My eyes shot open. *knock knock* "Come in."I called. In came Eriol. "Syaoran come on get up,  
  
Meilin wants to go clubbin."he said. I looked at him wide eyed. "But what about Sakura??"I asked wincing as I said the name. "Her and   
  
Meilin became fast friends and she wants to come."he said. I looked at him. For some reason I wanted to stay home and watch over  
  
"Sakura." "Fine."I said I stood up and walked to the closet. I pulled out a pair of black baggy pants and a white muscle shirt. I walked into the   
  
bathroom and took a qiuck shower. I walked out dressed and ready to go.  
  
I quickly put on my shoes and walked down the stairs. Sakura then came down the stairs wearing a fishnet shirt a black skirt and fish  
  
net stalkings with combat boots. Her hair was in pig tails and she had on black eyeliner and mascera. She also had on a black sweater  
  
with a RANCID patch on the back. She walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Don't worry I can protect myself."she said lifting  
  
the side of her skirt up enough to see the holster which held her gun. "And if I can't protect myself I always have you to protect me."  
  
she said smilling at me. I sucked in a deep breath trying to relieve the heat which was rising in my face. "I just need one favor..."she trailed off.  
  
"Whats that?"I asked looking at her "innocent" face.   
  
"I need to get my bike from my house."she said. I looked at her confused. Then it hit me. She was the girl at the club. "Well for tonight  
  
can't you just ride with one of us and I'll get you your bike personally."I asked her. She nodded her head and we walked out into the  
  
yard. "Sakura you can ride with Wolf. Hes an excellent driver and he won't let anything happen to you."said Meilin. I looked at her. "Ok.Fine."  
  
I said walking to Wolf. I climbed on with him and he revived the engine. We were the first ones out of the gate. We sped into the city and  
  
again my eyes stung with the beautiful colors of the bright lights. 


	6. the club

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
chapter 6  
  
the club  
  
We all sped into the parking lot. When he turned off the enginge I got off. I pulled my skirt down a little and we started  
  
walking to the club. THe bouncer gave Wolf a frightened look but then he looked at me and he smiled. Wolf wrapped an arm   
  
around me and pushed me infront of him. He led me up the stairs to the VIP rooms. I sat down next to him and I stared out the window.  
  
I saw many people dancing wildly and glowing with a rainbow of colors. Then I sensed a familiar pressence. I looked all around the  
  
dance floor seaching for them. Sure enough they were there, stationed at each exit. "SHIT!!!"I yelled standing up and backing away from  
  
the window. They all loooked at me. "Whats up?'Wolf asked. "They're here, we need to leave they are here."I said freaking out. I didn't  
  
want to leave my new home and friends. "Whos here?"asked Meilin. "The guards, m...y....my fathers guards. THey are looking for me."  
  
I said as tears formed in my eyes. Wolf looked at me.   
  
"Do they know that you can change your appearance?"Wolf asked. I looked at him. "No but they can still tell who I am for   
  
I am the only one with crimson green eyes."I said. "Well change your haircolor and don't worry about your eyes."said Wolf. I changed my  
  
hair color blonde with black highlights. I looked at Wolf and he nodded. "That will do for plan A."he said smiling. I nodded and I sensed them   
  
coming. "They're coming."I said. "Now what do we do to hide her."said Meilin. "We could have her sit in a chair and pretend to be   
  
sleeping."said Wolf. "Yah or we could have you two making out so they wouldn't be able to see her face."said Meilin. Sakura looked at me.   
  
Her eyes wide. "But shes right they wouldn't be able to see my face."she said. "Crap we have to hurry they're about to open the door."  
  
I said walking up to Wolf.  
  
He sat down on the chair and I sat down on his lap. 'I can't believe I'm gonna do this.' I thought. ~chill will you its not like i'm gonna  
  
kill you.~he said in my mnd. I smilied as our faces inched closer and closer.   
  
"Have you seen this girl."asked a scratchy little voice. A voice I knew well. 'CREATURE!!!!!!' I yelled in my mind. ~just relax they will be gone   
  
soon.~ he said in my mind yet again. My lips brushed against his as I felt a shock run down my spine. We cept kissing, each kiss was like   
  
jumping into a pool of cold water. Sure enough they left and I could sense they were getting farther and farther away. I didn't want to stop.   
  
So we didn't. "Hello its been like 10 minutes you can stop now."said Meilin. I reluctantly pulled away and I could sense the same thing from  
  
Wolf. I looked Meilin in the eyes. Then we both looked at Wolf. "LETS GO DANCING!!!"we yelled in unison.   
  
Dawn walked up to Meilin and wrapped his arms around Meilin's waist. She looked up at him and smiled and they both kissed. I felt  
  
jelious. I know how it feels to love someone that much. But I lost him and I will never get him back. Wait how.... I don't love anyone. An  
  
image of a chestnut haired boy flashed through my mind. But I could not see his face. I guess I'm getting some of my memory back. I  
  
followed Meilin and Dawn to the dancefloor. THe guys went to the bar. So me and Meilin and the rest of the girls started dancing to   
  
Blink 182's new song feeling this. Soon everyone stopped dancing and started watching us. They formed a circle and the guys couldn't   
  
see us anymore. So they got up and walked to the crowd. They formed a path so the guys could walk to us. I was in the lead and Meilin and   
  
Madison were to my left and right.   
  
We were shaking our hips dancing around eachother. Running our hands up and down eachother's bodys. I guess the guys couldn't  
  
take it anymore becasue Dawn, Daniel and Eriol ,Shawn walked up to their girlfriends.I was the only one without anyone to love me. They   
  
were so busy dancing with eachother that they forgot all about me. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked out of the club and all the way to  
  
where the bikes were. I could feel tears coming to my eyes but I wasn't going to let them fall. I looked up to the sky trying to get rid of my   
  
tears. I was so busy I didn't even notice when Wolf walked up behind me. He rapped his arma around me and I turned around.  
  
I looked into his eyes and I couldn't help but cry. I was alone in this world that I knew. Being a child of the night is my curse. He wrapped  
  
his arms around me and I cried in his chest. "I hate this."I said. I looked up at him. "Hate what exact;y?"he asked. "I hate this. I hate being what I am."  
  
I said. "I can't even see my old friends, everyone thinks I'm dead and not only that I've in this hellwhole for 5 years. I have yet to find the   
  
one I'm looking for I'm just, I'm lonely." He pulled me closer to him and I felt so safe this felt so right. I guess I fell asleep because when I woke  
  
up I was in Wolf's room again.  
  
"You need to train with me."said a voice from beind me. I turned around and Wolf was laying right there. I smiled."You should smile  
  
more often you are very beautiful."he said. "Really, or do you just want something."I asked. "Not really. I need to train you."he said. I gave him  
  
the dow in the headlights look." FOr what??"I asked. "To protect your self against your fathers men."he replied. I nodded. I got up and   
  
was about to walk to the door. "You don't have to go to your room. I put some of your clothes in that drawer over there."he said pointing  
  
to the dresser on the other side of the bed. "I nodded and walked to it. I opened the drawer and pulled out a short black training skirt with   
  
a pair of shorts that was attached to it and a red training bra. I walked to his bathroom and changed. I walked out and slipped on my sandals.  
  
I felt his gase on me. I turned around and looked at WOlf. He was eyeing me up and down. I smirked. "Like what you see. I mean I know  
  
I'm beautiful but why don't you just take a picture then you can stare at that all day." he smiled yet only nodded. He walked out of the room   
  
and motioned for me to follow him. So I did and I followed him into my room. I was confused. "Don't tell anyone about this place. No one  
  
else knows about this, you and me are the only ones."he said. I smirked and nodded. He walked to my closet and pushed aside all the clothes.   
  
There all the way in the corner was a door knob. He opened the door and grabbed my hand he led me down the stairs. The torches that   
  
lined the hallway we walked down the stairs, my hand still in his.  
  
Finally after what seemed like an eternity we reached a huge white room. We walked in and I stared in awe as I looked around. THere  
  
were all kinds of fitness stuff. There was even things for gymnastics. I was so amazed and this stuff was up to date. "Wow this is huge."  
  
I said. Wolf walked up to me and pushed my jaw up. I guess I ahdn't realized I was gawking so much. I blushed slightly. I followed Wolf to  
  
this cabnit and helped him open it. Inside was a rack of different swords. "Pick one and go stand over there."he said grabing a sword. I  
  
grabbed a sword that had a dragon for a body and in its mouth where the sword is attached was a pink cherryblossom. I wallked over to  
  
the training pad and waited.   
  
All of a sudden I turned around and thrusted thesword in the air. THe sound of metal against metal was echoed throughout the room.  
  
Wolf gawked and I smirked. (I know alot of smirking but o well) He smiled and my heart melted. He put his sword down and again tried to hit me.   
  
I jumped up in the air and landed without a sound. 


	7. just the past

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
chapter 7  
  
well i don't even know y i am still updating this story seeing as how..no one reads it.........but o well.....  
  
~~~~~~RECAP OF LAST CHAPPY~~~~~~  
  
All of a sudden I turned around and thrusted the sword in the air. The sound of metal against metal was echoed throughout the room.  
  
Wolf gawked and I smirked. (I know alot of smirking but o well) He smiled and my heart melted. He put his sword down and again tried to   
  
hit me. I jumped up in the air and landed without a sound.  
  
~~~~~~NEW CHAPPY~~~~~~~~~  
  
I turned around and gave him a seductive smile. "Just because I am a girl.....doesn't mean I can't do the things you do."  
  
I turned around and walked towards him. I put my fingers under his chin and closed his mouth. "sorry you were starting to drool.  
  
I don't think you want slobber all over your training grounds." I then started to walk away. I sensed something coming towards me  
  
and on instinct I spun around and kicked him in the chest. Sending him flying across the room into the next wall.  
  
He looked over at me. I smiled sheepishly and ran over to him. He was lying with his legs against the wall and his back to the  
  
floor. I kneeled down beside him and looked him in the eyes. I have finally figured out how to block him from reading my mind.  
  
How?...I really don't know...but I like having him not read my mind. "I'm so SORRY..wolf..I really didn't mean to. It was the element of  
  
surprise and I kicked you on instinct. I........"I was cut short when I felt his fingers on my lips. He realized what he did and removed his fingers.  
  
"Don't be sorry,"he said getting up."you have good relexes and who knows. Maybe you can become a worrior for us."I smiled.  
  
I have finally found someone who appreciates my skills. Not like father...who always made me stay put.....and wouldn't allow me to fight.  
  
I smiled one of my million dollar smiles and i saw his eyes soften then harden again. I then lunged at him and hugged him. "Thank you Wolf  
  
you have no idea how much that comment ment to me. Finally someone sees me as a person..and not someone who can only mother  
  
children."I pulled away and looked him in his eyes one more. I swear.....his eyes were the window to his sould.  
  
I can read what he feels. Sense his desires and fulfill his wishes. All of a sudden his face came closer to mine. My breath caught and   
  
i felt like i was gonna melt. His lips touched mine and i felt fire course through my whole body. I closed my eyes.....only to have them   
  
snap open. But I wasn't in Wolf's arms. I was in a dark room....if thats what you could call it.  
  
I looked around..and spun in circles....trying to find a way out. "You must remember."echoed throughout the "room". I spun around  
  
and came face to face with a ten year old girl. "who are you..??"I asked. "I am..someone who has come to help you find the one you seek."  
  
she said. She had short auburn hair and emerald green eyes. Emerald.........the color my eyes used to be. Wait..."Y...you're ME!"I shouted.  
  
She merely nodded and looked at me with those sad emerald eyes. They were so dull.....I could hardly bare to look in them.   
  
"You must remember."she said once again. "remem....remember what..??" I asked her. Tears ran like rivers from her beautiful emerald  
  
eyes and she turned around and ran away. "NO!!..come BACK!!..."I yelled..."come....back...." But it was to late.....she was gone. SHe was the   
  
only thing i had to help me understand what has happened to me...but it...backfired.  
  
I suddenly felt very dizzy. I closed my eyes..to keep from watching the spiingin scenery. Suddenly..everything stopped spinning. I  
  
opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a park. Penguin park to be exact. she heard voices. THe voice..of the young Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran??what are you talking ........."the young girl looked confused. "I'm sorry my cherryblossom, but I mst go back to Hong Kong.   
  
My father is dying and they don't know how much longer he has to live."I turned around......Syaoran...??...WHy does that name sound  
  
familiar..?? I looked towards the direction of the young voice. But no one was there.Then slowly..the young boy started to become more  
  
visible. Chestnut brown hair..was the first to catch my eye. Next......amber colored eyes. Those intense peircing amber eyes.   
  
Then he looks at me. His amber eyes boring into mine. "Sakura....sakura..."he whispered the last part. He walked up to me. He was fairly  
  
tall for his age. "Sakura...you must remeber. I am infrotn of you...just open your eyes and see. Look with your heart not with your brain."  
  
He then slowly started to fade. As did all the scenery. "Syaoran...SYAORAN!!..COME BACK!!"..i yelled.  
  
"Sakura..sakura..wake up, wake up."my eyes shot open. I found myslef looking into crimson red eyes with amber specks. Are you ok..?"  
  
he asked me. I realized I was laying on the gym floor. Wolf looking down upon me. I blushed crimson red. and nodded. He moved away...after realizing   
  
how close he really was. He stood up and then helped me up aswell. As soon as our fingers touched an image of Syaoron appeared. Then  
  
slowly it started changing getting older and his eyes turned crimson red...with amber specks. I opened my eyes again...only to see the floor.   
  
Tears welled up in my eyes. "Sakura....Sakura look at me. Whats wrong..??" I did as he asked and looked up at him. Tears sliding  
  
down my face. My vision became blurry and the room started spinning. My eyes started to sting and burn.   
  
I reopened my eyes once more and saw the shocked look on Wolf's face........."Wolf.....wh...why are you looking at me like that?"I asked.  
  
He looked me in the eyes. "Y..yo..your eyes..there..........  
  
A/N o0o....wat happened to sakura's eyes??...will she tell wolf..she knows who he reeallt is..???and wat will wolf say..will he beleive  
  
thats he finally found his cherry blossom??? and y am i asking all of you this. well let me know if u like it..and tell me if u want me to keep   
  
posting or not. 


	8. revalations

ETERNAL DARKNESS  
  
Chapter 8   
  
reveltations  
  
~~~~~~~RECAP FROM LAST CHAPPY~~~~~~~~~  
  
I reopened my eyes once more and saw the shocked look on Wolf's face........."Wolf.....wh...why are you looking at me like that?"I asked.  
  
He looked me in the eyes. "Y..yo..your eyes..there..........  
  
~~~~~~~NEW CHAPPY~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your eyes..they're emerald green" he said. His voice wavering as he said this. ""What?" i asked. I stood up and walked out of the   
  
training room. I walked into my room and looked into the mirror. I almost screamed. They were green again. My eyes watered and I started crying.   
  
I turned around and looked at Wolf. His eyes were shinning with unshed tears."Wolf I...." a tear slid down his face. The look in his eyes made  
  
my heart wrench. Why do I feel this way? I walked up to Wolf. "Why are you crying? What did I do? Please don't cry." I said.  
  
"I have finally found you my Cherry Blossom." He said. Bearly audible but i heard it none the less. I looked into his eyes and slowly   
  
they started changing from crimson red..to amber. I gasped. "Syao...Syaoran..??"I said. I lunged in his arms and criend in the nape of his neck.  
  
~~~~~~~~SYAORANS POV~~~~~~~  
  
Her eyes started turning from crimson red to dull emerald green. I couldn't beleive my eyes.   
  
I have finally found her. The girl I love...the girl i've been dreaming about. The one who changed me.  
  
~~~~~~~~REGULAR POV~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sakura."I said again. I could feel her tears roll down my neck. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Sakura....I have missed  
  
you so much."I didn't want to touch her..in fear that this is all a dream. "Oh Syaoran...you have no idea how much I've missed you."  
  
I was still crying and i felt so stupid about it. He smiled at me and slowly leaned down. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him along.  
  
His lips brushed against mine and I shivered.  
  
I loved the feel of his lips on mine. His face was so close to mine we were so close....*nock nock* I quickly pulled   
  
away and told Syaoran to hide.I looked in the mirror and my eyes were still emerald grreen.I shrugged  
  
it off and answered the door.  
  
"Sakura..have you seen Wolf??"she asked. "No why?"Meilin had a worried look etched upon her face. "If you see him tell him to come downstairs as   
  
soo as possible."she had the sound of desperation in her voice.  
  
"What is wrong Meilin..??Please tell me"she looked me in the eyes and nodded. "Its Tomoyo,  
  
she was attacked by...y..your father's guards. Shes all healed....but..she says they know where you are and they are coming for you an....and that..they will kill  
  
the one responsible for your abduction." a look of horror flashed across my face. An image of Syaoran lieing motionless on the floor. Her father standing over  
  
him laughing meniachly. The pool of crimson red liquid that stained his beautiful milky skin. I shook my head. I won't let this happen.   
  
"I know where he is. I'll tell him." she nodded and started to walk away. I shut my door and walked over to the closet in which Syaoran hid himself in.  
  
"Sy...Syaoran..did you hear what Meilin said?"I asked through the door. Slowly the door opened revealing his intense amber eyes to glow in the darkness.  
  
I fell to the floor and just cried.   
  
"This is my fault. All myfault. Because of me Tomoyo got hurt..and now my father wants to kill you." I felt all the rage that I've kept  
  
bottled up inside float to the surface. I hit the floor with my fist cracking the marbled floor slightly.(sry...4got to mention that) Blood oozed from my clenched  
  
fists. I opened my hands and let my palms face me. I wathed in amazement as slowly my wounds started to heal.  
  
I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to meet Syaoran's worried eyes. He kneeled down next to me and held me as I cried my blood tears of sorrow.  
  
"I have to leave. So he won't harm you or anyone else for that matter."I said looking at him. "No....you will stay here. We will figure this out together. I  
  
lost you once....and I don't want to lose you again."I nodded as Syaoran helped me up. I walked over to the drawer next to the window and pulled out a   
  
pair of black baggy pants and a red t-shirt. I grabbed my black VANS wit the red stripe and walked up to Syaoran.  
  
He grabbed my hand and led me down the stiars to the kitchen. Tomoyo was sittin on Eriol's lap...Meilin on Danw, Rika was being cradled in Shawns arms  
  
as Mika was laying against Daniel. They all looked at us and smirked. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a botle of blood. My mouth watered and  
  
I licked my lips. I popped off the top and chugged down the bottle. Everyone stared at me in shock. "What I was hungry.. I haven't eaten for 2 days."  
  
They all sweat dropped and started laughing. Since there were no more chairs I stood along side Syaoran. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I layed   
  
my head against his chest.  
  
Despite the awkward position..I was quite comfortable. Not to mention warm. "So what are we gonna do about these ass wholes and keeping Sakura and  
  
Wolf safe?"Meilin asked. This struck up a very interesting conversation. This went on for the rest of the night.   
  
A few hours and many snogging lessons along wit tears shed later. We all decided to call it a night. I had fallen sleep and Syaoran carried me to his room.  
  
He layed me on the bed and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you my Cherry BLossom. I always have and always will." I smiled. Still half asleep and whispered  
  
that I loved him aswell. "I'm never gonna let you out of my sight. I won't lose you again. I promise I will never let anything happend to you." and wit that he   
  
layed down and let sleep overcome him.   
  
A/N pls reveiw.....let me knowwat u think. deveil's death angel 


End file.
